Prison Break
by Nemisor
Summary: You never want that Bakura and Marik owe you one, never... Yugi should have known better. Y/YB/YM


_A/N: A short oneshot about.. well.. a weird threesome.. kinda... My brains made this up during a bike ride. I was listening to Green day's 'I fought the law' I remembered that Kuro Ookami Hatake had asked me to do MarikxYugi. I wasn't familiar with the pairing. But my weird, Bakura-loving brains added him to the story and now here what's we got. Kimppakivaa as we Finns say._

_Warning: A threesome you shouldn't really take seriously._

_And I got an excuse to make them sing xD_

_**EDIT: **This pairing has a name nowadays. I named it Stealshipping, because Marik and Bakura steal Yugi away from Yami. xD_

_

* * *

_

**Prison Break**

Someone clapped his hands together in the darkness and two male voices began singing:

"I fought the law and the law won

I fought the law and the law won

I needed money, 'cause I had none

I fought the law and the law won..."

The police passing by threw something to the cell and yelled:

"Shut up!"

Something shattered against the wall, and the singing ceased. After a while a voice spoke in the darkness asking:

"Did he, by any change, throw the keys?" this voice belonged to Marik, a strange, definitely crazy, immortal being.

In the darkness his friend and cell mate Bakura lifted a piece of something that once might have been a coffeecup up and stared at it thoughtfully.

"No, just a stupid cup," he informed his friend.

Marik sighed.

"It's never the keys.." he murmured.

Bakura tapped Marik's shoulder sympathetically.

"We're going to leave this place soon," he promised.

Bakura threw the piece of cup away, got up and started examining the small window. It was the only thing that lightened the cold and dark cell. Marik sat in one of the corners, leaning against the cold brick wall and staring into the darkness, bored out of his mind. Being a criminal wasn't always fun.

The clinging of keys made both yamis head dart up. Evil grin appeared to their faces and their eyes gleamed.

The police stood in the doorway glaring down on two prisoners.

"There's someone to see you two," he said. "He said he's going to pay you out."

Yamis glanced at each other in confusion, and Marik got quickly up. The police just turned around and left, revealing the figure in the doorway.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, not believing his eyes.

"Not quite," Yugi smiled and stepped from the light to the darkness.

Marik smirked. 'Welcome to our side.'

"Well Yugi then. What are you doing in a place like this?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms to his chest.

"I'm here to get you out..." Yugi told.

"Where's the lock picks?" Marik asked.

"...the legal way."

"You mean there's a legal way?!"

"Wait, give me just a minute," Bakura said, glaring at Yugi. "Why would you want to help us? I mean you're Pharaoh's friend and all. And we, we are just a couple of criminals you just happen to know, because you're friends with our hikaris."

Yugi shrugged.

"I was there, when the police called your hikaris. Ryou didn't have the money. And Malik said he isn't going to pay you out anymore. I couldn't just leave you here, could I?"

Bakura and Marik gave Yugi the 'well-actually-you-could' -look

Yugi blushed in the darkness.

"Before we leave I want to know what you did," he demanded.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other, grinned and looked at Yugi again.

"Armed robbery!" They declared in unison.

"Okay...."Yugi was slowly coming to conclusion that maybe he should have taken Yami with him. Surely, the yamis wouldn't hurt him... Or would they?

Marik walked to the smaller boy, leaned casually against his shoulder and started twirling his blond hair around his finger.

"Listen Yugi. We are really grateful that you're helping us out, actually willing to spend some money on us, like they say...."

Bakura leaned against Yugi's other shoulder, stared at his nails and said:

"...this is like our way to say thanks..."

"...we owe you one..." Marik continued.

"...but the fact is that we don't like to be in debt, for long at least..."

"...it tends to cause some trouble, owing to people, and as you guess we don't like being in trouble..."

"...so how about it?" Bakura asked and smiled charmingly.

"How about what?" Yugi asked weakly.

"The payment. What do you want?" Bakura explained patiently. "Gold? Jewels? Money? The king of thieves can give you anything you desire."

"No I don't any of them." Yugi shook his head.

Bakura frowned.

"But... I don't get it. That's what they always want."

"Yugi just ain't greedy," Marik said like Yugi wasn't even there."You can't make our debt go away with gold. But hey, there's always that option..."

Marik leaned over to whisper something into Bakura's ear. Yugi's head was buried against yami's chest. He tilted his head a little so he could see how Marik's mouth moved and Bakura nodded. But he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Somehow it was really unnerving.

Finally Marik finished his business with Bakura and retreated. Yugi could finally breath, because he wasn't smothered by Marik's chest anymore.

Bakura smiled to Yugi:

"I'm lucky to have a friend like Marik. He had a perfect plan to pay you back."

"What is that?" Yugi asked, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly Bakura grabbed Yugi's chin, lifted it and gave Yugi deep, rough kiss.

Yugi's knees cave in out of pure shock and he would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Marik, who caught him.

"Well how do you like your payment?" Bakura asked, smirking, letting go of Yugi's chin.

"Let's just go home," Yugi said weakly.

Marik laughed.

"I like your style."

"Style... What style? AAAHH! Marik!" Yugi screamed when Marik suddenly lift him up.

Yugi blushed in deep shade of red, he was carried by Marik, bridal style.

"Let me down!" Yugi yelled, in panic, struggling to get free. "Or.. Or... I'll tell Yami!"

Marik chuckled and clearly had no intention to let go of his catch.

"Hush now, darling. There's no need to fear."

Yugi fell silent after those words.

"Pharaoh is going to be so pissed off, isn't he?" Bakura asked, tilting his head.

"Yes he will," Marik answered. "We did it again, buddy."

Bakura nodded and let out a small chuckle.

"Shall we get going, before someone changes his mind?" Bakura gave Yugi a sweet smile.

Yugi stared at him in fear. Marik held him still in a tight grip. There was no way that Yugi could escape. Marik turned around and left the cell, still carrying Yugi. Bakura followed them, but stopped in front of the police's desk. The police looked up from the book he had been reading and said:

"See you again soon Bakura!"

Then he laughed to his own little joke and continued reading.

Bakura smiled a little, evil glint in his eyes. Without the police noticing, he grabbed a bunch of keys from the desk and rushed after Marik and his 'darling'.

The keys would become useful the next time he and Marik would decide to rob a bank. But now...

Now they had a debt to pay.

* * *

_A/N I checked... there's no name for YugixMarikxBakura pairing in the official shippers list. I made a new shipping.. Another goal in life succeeded._ :D


End file.
